Age of the Cybermen
by Atheistic Mantis
Summary: The Cybermen have invaded again and this time they are more successful than ever. The Doctor has come to save the day, but he is encountering a very unique issue of a new friend... And possibly a new romance.


It was the age of the Cybermen, and life had never been so full of adventure. If she said that she hated life on the run, constantly fighting for survival and to save what was left of the human race, she would be lying. Previous to this, she'd had a boring job of installing power networks in major cities, high risk certainly, but never quite as fun as her days had become now. Her friends then had been mates she knew at work and work only. But now, now she had a family like never before, a group of friends that would lay down their lives to protect each other.

Piper found that this day was like many of the others - waking up to the light of the morning sun on her face, a light breeze tickling her skin. Next to her, she could hear her bunkmates still sleeping, their steady breathing. She glanced about the room for a moment, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she rolled out of her bed and started towards their makeshift command room. The room was extremely low tech, only the bare minimum of technology running to keep them under the radar. At the main control, a boy with glasses that covered a good portion of his face sat rapt at a screen.

"Mornin', Gilly," She mumbled as she took a seat next to him, snatching his drink off the console to steal a sip of it, "Whatcha got on the telly today?" She asked, wrinkling her nose at his cold tea before placing it back. The boy was quiet for a longer bit still before finally swallowing, looking at her as if he had only just realized she was there. "Oh, Pip," He still seemed distant, as if he weren't sure what was going on, "Strange things, very strange things indeed." He said, tapping on a strange line that kept spiking across the screen, "Lookit, this thing's been going bonkers since midnight."

Her eyebrows raised a bit, leaning in to watch the line level out then spike, level and spike again, "Huh," She bit her lip, glancing over her shoulder at the door, "You don't suppose they're trying a new transmission, do ya? I mean, they didn't get us all with their first two waves. They might be trying a new thing." She scratched at her head, trying to think of the possibilities. The Cybermen had formed quite the plan - their first line of strike was through the telly - a transmission inside a transmission that whispered to people about conversion.

Conversion is good. Conversion is good. Obey the Cybermen. Conversion is good.

It played day and night as men, women, and children watched. A week later, the First Wave began. The Cybermen converted those who heard the message. It was almost too simple to infiltrate. Fear spread like wildfire through those that weren't converted, and then the Second Wave started. They used the same method - a transmission inside transmissions, but this time through the cell phones that everyone had. It whispered in their ears, convincing everyone that conversion is [i]good[/i].

With that Second Wave complete, humanity was at its weakest. Small pockets had survived, but far too many of them had decided life wasn't worth fighting for anymore. It was a frightening existence, and those that were still surviving were running for their lives, fighting tooth and nail to take the world back. And Piper was among those that were ready for fight for humanity, to work to fight back the Cybermen. Her group was small, but they were true fighters.

"No… Doesn't look like a transmission at all." He said after a long silence, pushing his chair away towards another screen, playing with a knob that brought a speaker crackling to life. All around them was a soft noise, a strange whooshing that was rhythmic and almost comforting, but still very strange and… In a world already so full of terrible things, quite scary.

Piper chewed her lip, "I don't like the sound of that, Gilly. I don't like it at all. I'm going to wake Tally. If Flick wakes up, let him know that we've gone out on a raid or something," She said, rushing back to the sleeping area to change quickly into more suitable clothing and to wake her bunkmate, a young bloke that preferred to be called Tally of his real name, Thaddeus. "Tally, get up. We picked up something… Strange." She told him, almost literally rolling him out of the bed.

While Tally got himself ready, Piper busied herself in getting armed, mostly creations that she'd made in their so-called lab, all interesting inventions of electricity that would at minimum stun a Cyberman, but at worst kill. Flick insisted they kill as few as possible, since the Cybermen were really just forcibly converted humans.

Piper finished her 'getting ready' by pulling her long blond hair back into a bun, keeping it out of her face so that she would have no distractions. "Come on, Tally. You're worse than a girl," She called out to the boy, frustrated at his sluggish movements as he pulled on the last of his armor against the Cybermen. With her urging him on, the boy was quicker to dress, ready in under five minutes.

"Gilly, we'll be back! Stay safe." She called out, leading the way out of their little encampment. And encampment was truly the best way to put it, as it was in the woods, disguised as a large pile of rotting logs. A clever way to hide from the high tech world where the men were mostly robots. "I'll lead the way, Tally. Keep the stunner ready." She whispered, leading through the trees towards the source of where the odd 'transmission' was coming from.

Instead of finding something that would be expected, she was brought to a complete stand-still, eyes narrowed at the oddity she was presented with. It was a box. A wooden box. To be more specific, a blue wooden Police Box. "Bloody hell," Tally whispered behind her, the more offguard of the two.

"Bloody hell, indeed…"


End file.
